Love Me Like You Do
by Crazychicke
Summary: For Sarah. Tyler reflects on his decisions that led him to where he is now: married, leaving Mystic Falls and searching for happiness. Loosely based on 6x22 but with an alternate ending. -Request-


**Disclaimer: Not mine as much as I wish. A/N: For Sarah who requested a fluffy Tyler fic. I've tried to incorporate some of your prompts too.** **Parkwood** **with some Tylena & MF gang. R&R x**

 **Love Me Like You Do**

Tyler stood in the back of the ute, fastening Liv's suitcases down with some rope. What she'd stuffed inside, he didn't know, but he put the thought aside as soon as he saw his wife coming out of the Parker residence, dragging another suitcase down the steps, her green converse sneakers poking from beneath the gauze of her wedding dress. He found himself staring at her with a dopey grin.

"Put your eyes back in _husband_ ," Liv lifted the smaller of the three suitcases up which he fastened alongside the other two. "We better get going if we have to pick up Elena," she said. Tyler pressed a hand against his aching back. "And what about Elena's suitcase?" he asked, pointing to the very little space available. Liv patted his chest once he'd jumped to the ground. "You'll find a way," she said, climbing into the passenger seat and telling him to hurry with a wave out of the window.

Tyler and Liv's relationship over the two years rested on 35% affection, 25% bickering and 40% friendship. Liv raised her eyebrows when he closed the car door, turning on the engine. "You know you could have changed?" Liv gave him a look, flattening her dress and putting her converse shoes up on the dash. "I'm quite comfortable," she said, running her hands through her curly hair. Tyler sighed, watching the Parker residence diminish in his rear vision mirror.

He thought of Alaric and Jo, who Damon had driven out of Mystic Falls in a hope they could start over and Tyler, not wishing to put Caroline's organisation to waste, asked Liv to marry him, and the ceremony continued, with members of the Gemini Coven bearing witness. "Where did you say this werewolf pack was again?" Liv said, scrolling through Google maps on her phone as he drove. He saw the Salvatore Boarding House in plain sight, and Elena was saying her goodbyes to Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Stefan. "Started with B, I know the way, sort of. Mason used to live there..."

"Your uncle?" Liv queried, lowering her phone and looking concerned. "Yeah..." Tyler remembered when Mason had almost tried to kill Caroline in the woods once. Stefan had been there, before Tyler learned of his lycanthrope heritage. An overwhelming sense of loss washed over him as he remembered the pain and anger he'd suffered since losing Mason, his parents, Caroline... he never thought he'd find happiness again, until that day he was late for Occult studies, and Liv gave him a hard time for trying to copy her notes.

Her hand massaged the back of his neck. "Where did you go? Maybe I should drive, you look exhausted, Tyler." He smiled, stopping the car, undid his seat belt but before he could get out, Liv grabbed his shirt. "Kai's dead, you saved me, and I'm going to give you everything you ever wanted, Tyler. I love you." Her look of determination made him believe their troubles were far behind them. His hand caressed the side of her face, he nodded, pressing his forehead to hers.

He had never been so scared in all his life. Kai had turned up at the wedding as Damon had predicted, intent on killing Jo's twins but found Liv instead. She'd already lost Luke and her other siblings to Kai's madness. Bleeding from a stab wound, Tyler ripped the knife out of his body and slit Kai's throat while Bonnie used a spell to render him helpless, and took his magic. Killing Kai triggered the werewolf curse, and since most of his friends were vampires, Tyler vowed to leave Mystic Falls.

"I love you too," he grinned. Liv smirked, adjusting herself so she could kiss him, pulling away when she heard a cough by the car window. Elena kissed Matt's cheek goodbye, and Caroline held a fluffy black blob in her arms, making cooing noises. Stefan seemed apprehensive of it and Tyler went to say his goodbyes again while Liv hovered near the ute. Tyler's suit had been drenched in Kai's blood and would not have been a good impression for when they arrived to their new townhouse. A lot had happened over the last week. Elena, with the cure inside her, was in danger if she stayed. They didn't want anybody to discover she had been cured of vampirism, so she and Tyler would drive her to Denver where Jeremy waited with Damon, then they'd keep going and after a few years maybe visit Alaric, Jo and the twins.

"Take care of everyone here and have fun throwing all those parties in my house while I'm gone. It's a relief to know it's in good hands," Tyler said hugging Matt, who had been like a brother to him, as well as his best friend. Liv flinched when Elena gave her a hug, in-case she didn't get time to when they dropped her off. Caroline brought the black ball of fluff forward, giving Liv a friendly smile. "His name's Bagheera, like in the Jungle Book." Elena smiled, waiting for Tyler's reaction.

"I said no pets!" Tyler rounded on Caroline who gave him a look that shut him up fast, although he fumed in silence while she argued the benefits of owning a puppy. "It's a wedding present, so you can't give him back, besides, _you_ of all people deserve to be happy, Tyler, and dogs are the perfect fix when it comes to healing someone who's been through a lot," she said. Tyler frowned, already seeing the excitement in Liv's eyes, and knowing he wasn't going to win this one.

Liv carried the enormous Newfoundland puppy in her arms, unsure of how to thank Caroline, who had broken Tyler's heart once, but had also been his friend for many years, supporting him when he'd first turned into a wolf. Caroline hugged Liv and whispered something kind in her ear. "You're going to do fine. He's lucky to have you." She went to speak to Elena, leaving Tyler, Liv and Stefan alone. Stefan reached out his hand and Tyler shook it in a business-like manner. Bonnie's presence made things less tense. "Are you sure you don't want your magic back?" she asked Liv.

"I'd be glad to never use it ever again. I'm sure you can put it to good use, Bonnie." Liv watched the puppy yawn and felt overwhelmed by new opportunities that awaited her. She had given her magic to Bonnie hoping their joint powers could destroy Kai. Neither Jo nor Liv wanted anything to do with magic or with the Gemini Coven. Tyler and Alaric had made it clear to Parker Senior, both families were out, and Bonnie, having taken Kai's powers for herself had become the new leader of the Gemini's, and promised to change many things, especially the twins' merge.

"Have a safe trip," Stefan called out while Tyler, Liv and Elena climbed into the ute. Tyler sat in the middle of the seat, with Liv driving and Elena cuddling Bagheera in her lap. "This feels so weird." Elena nodded, agreeing with Tyler. They were leaving their lives behind, having known each other most of their life. Elena took his hand, and gave him a smile, trying to tell him everything was going to work out for the best.

"Turn the radio on, will you?" Liv asked, crossing over the Mystic Falls town line and putting her foot down. Elena looked out of the passenger window while Tyler chose a radio station Liv actually liked, landing on a song by Elie Goulding. "Do you think we're ever going to see each other again?" Elena asked, running her hands through Bagheera's thick fur. Tyler nodded, adamant. "In three years, we'll make sure of it, we'll meet, every three years, and everything will be just the same as always." Tyler smiled in response to Liv's look. "Three years," she nodded, and kept her eyes on the road.

-:-

Liv parked the ute outside a suburban house, glancing around Bagheera's enormous body that took up most of the car these days and found Tyler nursing their son, Lucas. "Are you ready for this?" Liv asked, nervous and excited to be seeing her big sister again. Tyler nodded. The door to the house opened and two very excited three year olds, a boy and a girl came charging out. Bagheera barked and Lucas started crying, but Liv knew he was in good hands.

"Don't bowl over your uncle, Oscar! Lucy, watch out for the roots of that tree!" Alaric leaned against the door with his arms folded. Jo leaped across the front lawn, grabbing Liv in a warm hug and crying against her blond curly long hair. Somewhere nearby the twins laughed and played with the Newfoundland, while Tyler brought baby Lucas forward, and Jo teared up even more, especially after hearing their name for him.

"Come inside, Damon and Elena are inside opening the champagne. Alaric! Come help Tyler with the suitcases will you? I'm getting my sister settled." Tyler looked down at the fearless three year olds and the gentleness of Bagheera, and kissed his son's blond hair, hearing more than Damon and Elena's voices inside. Three years had passed and he smiled, knowing he'd been right, nothing much had changed.

 **A/N: I hope this was okay, reviews make me happy, so don't forget them. I hope this was cute enough, Sarah, and a suitable alternate ending for the Parkers, and our otp Parkwood. x**


End file.
